


Thank you for being you — for sharing your love with me

by heavydirtysouI (orphan_account)



Category: OFF (Game), Team Fortress 2
Genre: Character Death, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Murder, Out of Character, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/heavydirtysouI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I didn’t plan it, but you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I still get butterflies even though I’ve seen you a hundred times. You're the only one that I love and I can't let you go. I didn't chose this life, I chose YOU. The life was just a part of the deal. You make me complete. I love you so much, I didn't know what love meant until I met you.<br/>I want to be your last everything, even if it means destroying everything that might get in my way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank you for being you — for sharing your love with me

_"Batter-Kun, you'll always love me, right?"_

_"Of course Scout-Chan, until we're old and frail"_

 

those were the last words he said to you before the incident. you fell in love with batter-kun, and killed zacharie because your love for fuvkin  batterkun is stronger than any matererila item fuvkin hjell ou kiledd him. hes dead. fuck. batter diesnt love you an ymore he elft rip you yourve vcrying. gogbyeey.

**Author's Note:**

> my whole life is a joke hahaa


End file.
